Les 10 Commandements
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Cette fic a été faite avec ma bêta en chef Shisama ! C'est un gros délire ! Alors bonne lecture ENFIN IL Y EST ! Ca fait presque 6 mois que j'attends de le poster !


Titre : Les 10 Commandements revus et corrigés par des autrices shootées à coup de coca light lemon et de m&m's

ou En attente d'un titre un p'tit peu beaucoup moins pourri.

Autrices : THE SAMAS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

G-Boys : Eh oh !

E-mail: 

Base : BISHONENS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

G-Boys : HEY !

Genre : PORTNAOUAK POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

G-Boys : HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!

SamaS papillotement des cils à la mode 0 Rélépink : Viiiiiiiiiiii ?

G-Boys : 

SamaS : Bon d'accord ... Alors, Portnaouak, en quelque sorte Yaoï, PWP, OOC et piiiiiiiiis... songfic ? Ah pis pour la base, c'est bien évidemment Gundam Wing, La Bible, pis les heures de perm', de Philo -- et rajoutons les délires des discutions sur Msn

(Shi-sama : et pour les autrices, c'est la fusion de Law-sama et de moi-même, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-SION!

Law-sama : Excusez-la, mais elle est à fond dans les DBZ en ce moment !!! ;

Shi-sama : DRAGON BALL Z(e)Z(e)Z, LE GEN-TIL SANGO-HAN !

Law-sama ;;; )

Couple : Y'en a pas vraiment, et pis de toutes façons, on peut pas vraiment appeler ça une fic

Disclaimer : Law-sama : C'est indéniable, sont pas à nous, mais ça empêche pas les 2 pervers de toujours squatter MON lit!

Shi-sama : Te plains pas, au moins tu peux mater...TT tilt Et si on installait des caméras ??

Law-sama: Roooooo Viiiiiiii Excellente Idée

Shi-sama: Comme ça je pourrais en profiter YATTTAAAAAAA !!!!!

Law-sama: ;;;; Hentai

Shi-sama: Tu peux parler twa !!!

Law-sama: sifflote telle une innocente personne

Pitite Note: Remarque hyper importante, pour les flémards qui lisent pas les notes. Pour ce fic, vous avez pas le choix vu que c'est un délire et que tout va ensemble 000 Si vous les lisez pas avec le texte, vous allez rien piger, déjà que c'est….

alors, en **gras** c'est le texte originel, en _italique_ c'est la nouvelle version pis en normal c'est... beeeeeeen.... l'exemple Et pour l'exemple, entre "…" C'est la pensée du personnage et entre … c'est ce qu'il fait.

Les 10 Commandements revus et corrigés par des autrices shootées à coup de coca light lemon et de m&m's

ou En attente d'un titre un p'tit peu beaucoup moins pourri

1er Commandement

****

C'est le Seigneur, ton Dieu, que tu adoreras, et à Lui seul tu rendras un culte.

__

C'est le Mentor, ton Maître, que tu respecteras, et de Lui seul tu recevras tes missions.

Heero : Duo, J t'a envoyé une mission!

Duo : Pis quoi encore ? Qu'il aille se faire voir le machin difforme robotisé, je fais confiance qu'à Papy G et aux autres vieux débris!

####### Quelques minutes après #######

Heero: Duo, G t'a envoyé une mission !

Duo: TU ME PRENDS POUR UN CON OU QUOI ???

Heero: Hum Baka !

Duo: Et dire que c'est ça, un Soldat Parfait --O J a du se tromper quelque part

2ème Commandement

****

Tu ne prononceras pas le nom du Seigneur ton Dieu à faux.

__

Tu ne dénonceras pas le nom du Mentor ton Maître à Oz.

Soldat : Parle! Qui est ton supérieur ?

Heero : ...

Zechs : Inutile, il ne parlera pas, il est trop attaché, trop respectueux de son chef pour le dénoncer, il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie, son honneur et sa virginité 1 pour lui! Il se considère comme son fils, ne 01?

Heero : ......Mon Mentor est le scientifique J, j'ignore le lieu exact où il se trouve en ce moment même, mais vous pouvez être sûr de le trouver dans l'espace. Sa cachette principale se trouve sur un petit astéroide situé là où fut jadis la colonie L-1. Sinon, je peux vous indiquer les autres bases...blablabla

Soldats : OO

Zechs : ;

3ème Commandement

****

Pendant 6 jours, tu travailleras et tu feras ton ouvrage ; mais le 7ème jour est un sabbat pour le Seigneur ton Dieu, tu n'y feras aucun ouvrage.

__

Pendant 6 jours tu travailleras et tu feras ton devoir ; mais le 7ème jour est d'un banal pour le Mentor ton Maître, tu y feras aussi ton devoir.

Heero : Duo ! Mission!

Duo : NAN! Veut pas! On est dimanche, y a Urgences à la télé! Je veux voir Machin se faire découper le bras par l'hélico! 2

BOUM

Trowa : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Heero : Oh ! Rien, c'est sûrement Quatre qui s'est évanoui à la vue qui sang qui a retapissé l'hélico !

Trowa : --

4ème Commandement

****

Honore ton père et ta mère afin d'avoir longue vie sur la Terre que le Seigneur ton Dieu te donne.

__

Honore ton Mentor et les colonies afin d'avoir longue vie sur Terre et que le Mentor ton Maître soit fier de toi

Télé: Bois l'eau de Quézac ...

Duo: Pfff, c'est nul, y'a que des pubs zappe avec la télécommande

Heero : Duo !!! voix hyper mielleuse

Duo : Quoi ? Se retourne Hee…. en perd son latin

Le japonais s'approche vêtu en soubrette ( joli costume rose qui couvre pas grand chose ) 3

Heero : Alors grand fou ! Tu m'emmènes visiter ta chambre ?

L'américain a la mâchoire qui tombe au sol ( un peu comme The Mask )

Duo : Euh… déglutit Heero tu te sens bien ???? pose une main sur son front

Le japonais prend la main de son co-pilote et la met sur son torse, se collant à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Duo "_si J apprend ça, je suis mort et Heero est bon pour un nouvel entraînement_"

Heero embrasse lentement le cou de sa victime, puis il suce la peau fine, tirant un gémissement de l'américain

Duo : Heeeeroooo "_Oh My God ! Si le père Maxwell savait ça, il me brûlerait comme Jeanne d'arc_"

Heero : Prêt pour une inspection générale, Mr Le Grand Fou !!

Duo : ?????????

Heero envoie valser les habits de sa victime consentante, puis s'attaque à léchouiller le membre raidi de désir. Une léchette par ci, une léchette par là...

Duo : OooOoOoOhHhHHh HhHheEeEEeeerRRrrrOooOOoO

Puis la soubrette faisant trèèèèès bien son travail prend le membre entre ses lèvres puis entame un va et viens au rythme infernal, faisant crier sa " pauvre" victime de plaisir.

Un porte s'ouvre, 5 vieux entrent dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec de zolies fesses roses avec un zoli string rose et une pitite jupette étriquée.

5 vieux Un méga blush géant.

Une tête qui se relève brutalement, gênée par un bruit bizarre. La même tête se retourne et voit les 5 vieux au milieu du salon.

J : Hee……Hee…..Hee…..Hee….HEERO !!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Gloups !!!!!! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller visiter ma chambre grand sourire qui se veut innocent

Duo prend Heero et s'enfuit en courant.

J: 02 !!!!!! HEERO !!!!!!!!! ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi vieux tout rouge à force de crier

Duo: Oups, papy robot est pô content

Heero: On s'en fout.

Le japonais ferma la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangé 4

Heero: On en était où ? Ah oui

5

5ème Commandement

****

Tu ne commettras pas de meurtres.

__

Tu ne commettras pas de meurtres inutiles.

Wufei : Maxwell, laisse ce pauvre type tranquille!

Duo : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE!!! SHINIGAMI LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : Duo, ce n'est pas de sa faute si la pizza poivrons-doonuts-ketchup-cornichons-frites manque de glace pistache-macaron...

Livreur à moitié terrorisé, à moitié mort de peur, avec le trouillomètre à zéro 6 et dont les genoux s'accordent à merveille avec les dents pour jouer des castagnettes sur le thème de Pink Floyd 7

6ème Commandement

****

Tu ne commettras pas d'adultères

__

Tu ne tenteras pas l'impossible, ni ne transgresseras l'interdit

Duo: Raaaaaah ! Pourquoi on est obligé d'aller chez le Bonbon Rose ?

Heero: Parce que J m'a ordonné de la protéger et d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe quand elle crie un truc du style : Au secours !

Duo: Pffffff, c'est juste pour te voir qu'elle t'a téléphoné prend le bras de Heero On était tellement mieux au chaud se frotte la joue contre l'épaule de son mamour

Heero: " Moi aussi "

Ils arrivent devant la porte du château de Melle Darlian. Le japonais frappe à la porte avec une main hésitante. Le majordome les fait entrer.

Réléna: HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Duo " Argh, Objet Rose Trooop Bien Identifié en vue"

Réléna saute au cou de Heero qui est obligé de reculer sous l'impact, se séparant de son Duo.

Réléna: OOOHHHHH HEEROOOOOO !!!!! Comme je suis contente de te voireuh !! Je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas à ma douce voix Essaye de se rapprocher des lèvres de sa victime Oups….Euh de….Du pauvre japonais

Heero repousse violemment la chose rose et pot de colle, tout en restant correct

Heero " Malheureusement --O"

Réléna: Toujours aussi timideuh battements de cils

Duo: Hum ! Hum !

Réléna: Heero, ça ne va pas ?

Duo " RESTE ZEEENNNNNN " Respire un grand coup et affiche un ( faux ) sourire de joie Bonjour Réléna.

La princesse se retourne et voit enfin l'américain.

Réléna: Ah ! T'es là toi aussi !

Duo: Et voui " Ne craque pas…. Ne craque pas…. Ne craque pas…. Ne craque pas….NE CRAQUE PAS " sourire hyper crispé

Heero: Réléna qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? " Qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite et que je puisse finir ce qu'on avait commencé "

Réléna: battements de cils J'ai terriiiiiible problème avec mon ordinateureuh

Duo " Tu m'étonnes avec son cerveau ( si elle en a un ), elle doit pas trouver le bouton marche "

Réléna prend Heero part le bras sous le regard noir de Duo.

Réléna: Allons-y, il est dans ma chambre.

Duo " Grrrrrr pour qui elle se prend cette greluche. En plus, elle sait même pas marcher, elle tortille du cul comme si un god y était coincé. Paix à son âme "

L'américain les suit de trèèèèès près. Ils entrent dans une chambre.

Duo " Et devinez la couleur ? C'est vachement duuureuh "

SamaS: ROSEUUUUHH

Duo: Hey ?? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

SamaS:

Heero: On peut reprendre ? regard noir

SamaS: Voui voui

Les 2 garçons pénètrent dans le temple rose de la blondasse, Princesse de Sank avec comme QI moins l'infini Réléna dirige Heero devant un ordinateur rose ( SamaS : Evidement ). Le japonais regarde l'écran.

Réléna: NON !!! se place devant l'écran Il ne faut pas que tu lises, c'est….

Heero: Mais comment tu veux que je règle ton problème si je ne peux pas approcher de ton ordi.

Réléna Blush Et bien, c'est parce que j'ai essayé de faire une….

L'américain n'attend pas l'explication. Il passe discrètement derrière la blonde et lit ce qu'il y a sur l'écran.

Duo Mort de rire et s'en tient les cotes Tu devrais lire Hee-chan, chuis sûr que sa lettre va te plaire s'écroule de rire

Le japonais pousse Réléna de devant la machine et lit. Réléna devient aussi rose que sa chambre au niveau des pommettes.

Heero fronçant un sourcil Pourquoi il y a du Blanco sur ton écran ?

Réléna: morte de honte ( parce qu'il a lu la lettre, pas pour le Blanco ) Bah…. Pour corriger mes fautes

Duo re fou rire et en tombe à terre

Heero réprimant tant bien que mal son fou rire Ah !

Réléna Prenant une pose de tragédie Grec avec une main vers le front OH !!!! Mon Dieu !!!! Tu as lu ma lettre !!

Heero: --OOOO

La jeune fille regarde le japonais en battant furieusement des cils, attendant la réponse tant attendue…

Réléna: Et ??!!! se rapproche dangereusement des lèvres de sa victime

Heero" Oula, faut qu'elle se calme, je compte pas la demander en mariage, je veux pas mourir étouffé mwa " Ben…. C'est bien ;;;;;;;

Réléna: OOooOOOOooOoHhhHhhHH HhHeeeEEeEERrRROoOOoooOoOOOooO saute au cou du malheureux Alors tu vas enfin me demander en mariage

A ces mots, l'américain stop net de rire et se relève. Il voit avec horreur la Blondasse in Pink accrochée à son mamour.

Duo attrape violemment les trucs blonds qui pendouillent de la chose rose et tire dessus Pas Touche !

La princesse recule et lâche le pauvre Heero encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Réléna de si près.

Réléna: gémit Mais…

Duo saisit la main de SON japonais On s'casse sort de la pièce " Avant qu'je repeigne sa chambre avec son sang à cette grognasse "

Réléna: HEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOO vois aiguë de vierge en manque

Duo: MDR Où on va ?

Au moment où le bonbon rose sort de son antre des enfers version Pink, le japonais plaque l'américain contre le mur, s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres.

Réléna qui n'a rien vu HEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! Où es-tu, mon AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!

La Rélépink descends les escaliers comme une blonde, tordant des hanches avec ses bras dessus, comme une potiche quoi !

A bout de souffle, ils se séparent.

Duo: Et on fait comment pour sortir maintenant ?

Heero sourire coquin On est pas obligé de sortir pour faire ça

Duo: Roooh Hee-chan, faire CA dans la maison de la Rélépouffe minute de réflexion Ca me plait comme idée. T'as pensé à un endroit en particulier mordille le lobe de l'oreille de son amant

Heero vois hyper sensuelle Hai

Le japonais fait un sourire malicieux et tire son amour dans une pièce.

Réléna: HEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

La Rélépink regarde dans la cuisine, mais n'y ayant jamais mit les pieds, elle ne voulut point d'avantage s'y aventurer. Tous ces ustensiles l'effrayaient. La Pink Princess se dirigea alors dans toutes les pièces du bas en beuglant : HEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Heero referma la porte de la penderie derrière eux puis il reprit les lèvres de l'américain, le plaquant contre la paroi. Le japonais repartit à l'exploration du corps si bien connu. Duo rompts le baiser.

Duo: Tu crois que j'peux ?

Heero: Peux quoi ? Oo

Duo jette un regard derrière. Le japonais se retourne et voit de nombreux bouts de tissu rose pendouiller comme des pendus.

Heero regarde Duo avec des grands yeux Tu veux……

Duo: Bah ouais, pour rigoler

Réléna: HEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

La Rélépink entre dans les toilettes

Réléna: Mais il est où ???? tilt Roooh, c'est quoi ça ?????

Elle prend une boite de petite taille où il y a marqué TAMPAX® au-dessus. La Pink Princesse ouvre la boite et découvre pour la première fois les petits tampons blancs, rangés au garde à vous. Elle en prend un.

Réléna: Tiens, ça sert à quoi ????

Duo se regarde dans le miroir, s'admirant dans une robe rose clair ( Oh Miracle ! Y'en a une pas flashante ) Il sourit en voyant la tête effarée de son amant qui assis sur le lit, le regardait.

Duo: Alors, comment tu me trouves ? clin d'œil

Heero: Tu es ridicule -- O

L'américain se rapproche de son japonais avec des air de minette. Il prend délicatement son visage d'une main, la relève et dépose un chaste baiser sur celle-ci.

Duo: T'as qu'à les retirer toi-même

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'Ex Soldat Parfait. Celui-ci prend Duo par la taille et l'allonge sur le lit, dans les doux drap de satin rose. Le japonais ne prend pas le temps de défaire les boutons, il fait craquer le tissu rose pour découvrir le corps tant désiré, jetant ensuite l'immonde tissu à terre.

Heero s'empare des lèvres de Duo, tout en parcourant son corps avec des douces caresses. L'américain s'occupe d'envoyer valser le t-shirt vert de son mamour. Le japonais délaisse les lèvres si pulpeuses pour ensuite descendre le long de son cou, par des doux baisers et enfin atteindre les tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il commence par les léchouiller puis à les mordiller, arrachant des petits cris de plaisir chez Duo.

Réléna retourne dans le salon où il se trouve comme par hasard un verre rempli d'eau.

Réléna: Et si c'était des sachets de thé ??? Pagan les aurait mal rangés.

La Rélépink ôte le plastique autour du bâtonnet blanc et le plonge par la ficelle dans l'eau. Le tampon se met à grossir au contact de l'eau.

Réléna: Tiens, c'est bizarre, d'habitude les sachets de thé font pas ça ?????

Heero descendit ses baisers le long du torse blanc de son amant, arrivant ainsi vers un obstacle de coton trèèèèès gênant. Heero retire le boxer, libérant ainsi le sexe comprimé. Il dépose doucement des baisers sur le membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Il entame un lent mouvement de va et vient, tirant des gémissements de Duo qui essayait vainement de se retenir.

Réléna: Bon, faut que je retrouve mon Heero regarde le tampon plein d'eau Elle est tout de même bizarre cette infusion.

Rélépink considère le verre de cristal un instant.

Réléna: Pagan ?

Le serviteur arrive et la Pink Princess de Sank lui tend le verre où….. Le tampon remplit tout.

Réléna: Jetez-moi cette infusion et préparez moi en une autre. lui donne la boite de Tampax

Le majordome se contente de sourire et emporte le tout, mais une fois derrière la porte, un rire sonore se fait entendre. La Rélépink n'en tient pas compte et continue à chercher le japonais.

Duo retenait ses cris afin de ne pas attirer une certaine personne. Il agrippait les draps de soie et finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieur alors que Heero prenait un malin plaisir à accélérer le mouvement de va et vient sur le membre de son compagnon. L'américain n'en pouvant plus de contenir ce désir se libère dans la gorge de son amant qui avale le tout. Le japonais dépose un dernier baiser sur le gland. Haletant, Duo n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car Heero s'empara avec gourmandise de ses lèvres.

La Pink Princess continuait à chercher Heero mais sans succès.

Réléna: Bon, je vais allez voir s'il n'est pas tout simplement revenu dans ma chambre " Si ça se trouve, il voulait me faire une surprise" Tilt " Il veut me prendre ma vertue "

Toute contente à l'idée que son Heero fasse d'elle une femme, enfin, elle monta gaiement les escaliers.

SamaS: Elle peut toujours rêver ;;;;;

Heero quitte les lèvres de duo pour parcourir son cou, suçant la fine peau blanche, tout en le couvrant des plus tendres caresses. Le japonais retira alors son dernier vêtement, puis tendrement, il retourna son amour et pénétra en lui, lui tirant un léger cri plaintif, bientôt changé en gémissement de plaisir.

Le japonais commence un mouvement de va et vient, tout en embrassant la nuque de son amour qui agrippe les draps pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Le rythme était entretenu par la respiration haletante des deux corps unis. Le japonais ne tarde pas à se libérer en lui, tandis que Duo se libère une seconde fois dans les draps de soie rose.

Une porte s'ouvre, une voix se fait entendre.

Réléna: HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO ???????

Ce cri coupe court à leurs ébats. Réléna qui rentre dans sa chambre se retourne vers son lit. La Pink Princese voit alors Heero, nu, sur l'américain qui est dans la même tenue.

Réléna: HEERO !!!! Mais…… Mais…… Mais…… Mais…… Mais…… Je…… Croyais….. Que……

BOUM !

Réléna s'est évanouie, tombant au sol, près de sa robe déchirée.

Duo: Bon, on va pouvoir partir maintenant qu'elle dort

Heero: Hn ! dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour

Les 2 garçons se rhabillent, laissant la chose rose à terre.

Duo: Tu crois qu'on peux partir comme ça ?

Heero: Hn !

Duo: Mais y'en non assistante à personne en danger

Heero: Pff, le vrai danger, c'est elle

Duo rire T'as raison Hee-chan embrasse son amour

Les 2 garçons sortent de la demeure de Réléna, disant qu'elle travaille sur son ordinateur. Ils s'éloignent, main dans la main.

Duo: Bon alors, c'est quoi le prochain lieu ?

Heero réfléchit Je crois qu'on avait dit qu'on le ferait dans une base de Oz ?

Duo: Cooool, j'adore cette idée de réaliser ses fantasmes, l'impossible rend les choses encore plus excitante

Heero regarde Duo Baka !

Duo: Moi aussi je t'aime

7ème Commandement

****

Tu ne voleras pas.

__

Tu ne voleras pas.

Lundi : 8

Wufei : MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !!! MON KATANA !!!!

Mardi : 9

Heero : DUO NO BAKA ! MON ORDINATEUR PORTABLE DERNIER CRI DE CHEZ MICROSOFT A censuré 10 EUROS ECRAN NOIR ANALOGIQUE ET CLAVIER ULTRA-FIN ULTRA-PLAT A TOUCHES A HAUTE SENSIBILITE DE LA TOUTE DERNIERE TECHNOLOGIE !!! 11

Duo : T'as oublié de mentionner la souris sans fil à laser

Mercredi : 12

Quatre : Duo ! Rends-moi mon tablier à nounours roses!!!

Jeudi : 13

Trowa : ...

Duo : Ben quoi ? Me r'garde pas comme ça! Comment j'pouvais savoir que tu voulais pas que les autres sachent que tu planques des mangas pornos dans tes calebuts

Trowa : ...

Duo : Pis quand on est bi on assume!

Trowa : ...

Duo : C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu sais pas planquer tes bouquins!

Trowa : Si aussi tu cessais de fouiller dans les affaires des autres et de piquer tout ce qui t'interesse, notamment les livres érotiques...

Duo :

Vendredi : 14

Hilde : Duo, rends-moi mes sous-tifs!

Duo : Shhhhhhhhhh !!! Regarde comme Heero est mignon quand il dort en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire

Hilde : NAN DUO! PAS LE STRING!

Samedi : 15

Sally : Duo! Rends-moi cette seringue!

Duo tire la langue : Nan! J'aime pas les piqûres!!!

Dimanche : 16

Tous les G-Boys se reposent dans le salon, Duo affalé devant une conférence tenue par Oz, quand Zechs apparaît 17

Duo songeur : Dites les gars, vous croyez que le masque de Blondy Boy m'irait?

G-Boys : NAON!

8ème Commandement

****

Tu ne témoigneras pas faussement contre ton prochain.

__

Tu ne témoigneras pas faussement contre ton partenaire

Les G-Boys sont réunis dans la cuisine, Duo et Wufei chacun assis sur une chaise, l'un à côté de l'autre. Heero est debout juste en face d'eux tandis que Quatre, les larmes aux yeux, serré contre Trowa, se tient un peu en retrait. Le pilote 04 a subit, à l'évidence, un puissant choc émotionnel

Heero : Bon, alors QUI est le coupable ?

Duo : C'est Wuffi!

Wufei : Uso! 18 C'est toi!

Duo : Arrête, je t'ai vu le faire! Même que tu souriais sadiquement!

Wufei : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je n'ai aucun mobile! Alors que toi, tu disais bien à tout le monde que tu pouvais pas le supporter, qu'il te rappelait trop la Rélépink!

Duo : Même pas vrai! C'est toi qui a cramé le tablier à nounours roses!

A ces mots, la pression étant trop forte, et sous l'afflux des souvenirs des doux moments passés en compagnie de son tablier, Quatre éclate en sanglots

Trowa : Une minute de silence en l'honneur de notre regretté tablier à nounours roses...

Heero : ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre sanglote : ...

Wufei : Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi le schyzo! Pas moi!

Duo : Peut-être, mais moi chuis pas coincé du c comme Môssieur-je-me-balade-avec-une-perche-des-Jeux-Olympiques-de-2004-dans-le-c!!!

Les 3 autres : --;;;

9ème Commandement

****

Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme ou les biens de ton prochain.

__

Tu ne baveras pas sur l'amant ou le gundam de ton partenaire.

VERSION TERRESTRE 19

Quatre affalé sur son lit : "Raaaah pourquoi il a fallu que Trowa parte en mission avec les autres à la place de Wufei ! Dire que j'aurais pu être seul avec lui soupir Enfin, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant.... Du moins j'espère....-- "

Bruit d'une porte qui grince

Quatre : Hn ?

Une ombre mystérieuse se tient sur le palier, son visage caché par les ténèbres ténébreusement ténébreuses, le ciel étant devenu subitement noir suite à l'étrange disparition du soleil 20

Quatre : Qui...

Un éclair zèbre le ciel 21, faisant apparaître le visage de Wufei dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Quatre : Wu.... Wufei ?

Le chinois s'avance lentement d'une démarche féline.... d'une démarche.... de prédateur....

Quatre : Euh.... Wufei... Euh attends.....

Le pilote s'immobilise quelques temps au pied du lit, fixant le jeune arabe d'un regard plein de désir. Puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Quatre en poussant un rugissement. Mais ce dernier esquiva et se précipita hors de la chambre, se dirigant vers la cuisine.

Quatre : " Bon sang il est.... il est.... jette un cou d'oeil en arrière, apercevant le.... fauve qui lui court après .... complètement taré --O "

Les 2 pilotes sont arrivés à la cuisine, de part et d'autre de la table. Ils s'immobilisent tous deux, attendant l'occasion idéale, l'un pour s'enfuir, l'autre pour sauter sur le premier.

Wufei voix sensuelle : Allons Quatre..... Je sais très bien que tu en as autant envie que moi.... Ca fait si longtemps que je t'observe, que je guette une bonne occasion... pousse un grondement sourd Quatre....

Alors que le-dit Quatre gagne en panique, le pilote en manque se tait, et le silence retombe entre les deux pilotes qui continuent de guetter un instant de faiblesse chez l'autre. Les minutes s'écoulent, et la tension monte.... C'est alors que....

Voix : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G-Boys : Nani ? Une attaque d'Oz ? Le Bonbon Rose nous a retrouvé ?

Shi-sama : J'AI PLUS DE FANTA CITRON FRAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G-Boys : Et c'est pour ça que t'interrompts la fic ?

Shi-sama : Mais je peux pas continuer sans sucre moi TT

Law-sama : Ta mère a fait le plein de chocolat cet aprèm

Shi-sama se jette sur le chocolat : Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Wufei trépigne sur place : Bon on reprends ?

Quatre gémit : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!

C'es alors que Quatre attrapa un pan de la table pour la faire basculer sur le chinois, lui laissant le temps de s'échapper vers la porte d'entrée. Mais à peine fut-il dehors qu'il se cogna contre un obstacle et tomba à terre.

Quatre : "Oh nooooooooooooooooooon ! Je suis foutu maintenant !!!! "

L'obstacle : Quatre ?

Quatre lève les yeux : Tr... Trowa !!!!! soupire de soulagement

Wufei débarque sans faire attention à Trowa : Allons Quatre, sois un gentil Uke, viens t'amuser avec moi sourire carnassier

Quatre se planque derrière Trowa : Trooooooowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Trowa regard noir, très noir, encore plus noir que le café...

Shi-sama : Law tu connaitrais pas un nom de café ? 000

Law-sama : Si MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLL

G-Boys : HUM HUM !!!

SamaS : Gomen ne 0

Trowa regard noir, très noir, encore plus noir que le café Maxwell

Wufei réfrène ses ardeurs : Euuuuuuh.... prends un ton jovial Tiens !!! Trowa ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ?!

Trowa : Hors de ma vue Wufei.....

Wufei se carapatte en vitesse

Quatre se jette au cou de Trowa : Merciiiiiii !!! T'es arrivé juste à temps !!!! Comment te remercier ?

Trowa pitit sourire en coin : Oh je crois que j'ai une petite idée

Quatre : ##

VERSION MARITIME 19

A l'avant du bateau d'Howard, Quatre se tient à la barrière, seul... Wufei arrive, silencieusement. L'arabe se retourne et fixe Wufei, sourcils froncés.

Quatre : "Qu'est-ce que... Mon Uchuu no Kokoro me signale un danger mais... Il n'y a que Wufei.... Mais je sens.... Un sentiment de manque.... Wufei ? "

-Wufei ?

Un sourire pervers lui répond.

"Allah ! Wufei est en manque ! En manque de..."

-Gloups...

Et avant même que le jeune pilote n'ait eu le temps de dire QuatreRaberbaWinner22, il fut plaqué par un chinois en rut 23 contre la barrière 24.

-Non.... No...on... Ar... Arrête... Stop !.... Wufei arrête !

BOUM

bruit d'un corps qui tombe

PLOUF 25

-Merci Trowa

-........"De rien"

-Mais tu sais...... au point où j'en suis.....

- ?

-Autant terminer ce qu'il a commencé, ne ? ##

-...... "Avec plaisir"

emmène Quatre dans une cabine

cri lointain : JE SAIS PAS NAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!

10ème Commandement

****

Tu ne convoiteras rien de ce qui est à ton voisin.

__

Tu ne convoiteras rien de ce qui est à ton partenaire.

Duo était affalé sur le lit, son boxer moulant ses jolies petites fesses, ses cheveux détachés qui ondulaient dans son dos telle une cascade de cuivre 26. Il feuilletait un magazine en attendant que Heero finisse de se doucher.

Il n'entendit pas les pas de quelqu'un qui passe dans le couloir, s'arrêtant net à la vue des jolies fesses moulées par le tissu noir. Duo chantonnait une chanson en anglais lorsque le prédateur s'approcha.

Soudain, Duo releva la tête et regarda la porte de la salle de bain.

-Hee-chan ! T'as pas bientôt fini ? ? ? ?

C'est alors qu'il vit un chinois, en caleçon. Duo le regarda avec surprise quand il comprit qu'il y avait une bosse sous le caleçon. Le chinois lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant sur le lit !

-WUFEI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo se débattit contre son partenaire mais se retrouva plaqué sur le matelas, voyant une lueur malsaine passer dans les yeux du chinois.

-Wuffy, c'est pas drôle ! Grommela-t-il.

-Mais siiiii, on va jouer toi et moi !

Il s'empara des lèvres de l'américain qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-SHAZI ! Cria-t-il en sentant le sang couler.

-Oups !0 Je sais plus comment on embrasse ! HEERO ! ! ! ! !

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un japonais torse nu, mouillé, avec juste une petite serviette blanche autour de ses hanches. Il fusilla du regard le chinois.

-Heero 00 Duo et moi on voulait euh tenter un nouveau truc !

Il se relève et détaille du regard le japonais qui jusque là n'avait rien dit mais son regard noir en disait long !

-Tu sais que t'es pas mal, minauda Wufei en se rapprochant de lui.

-DEHORS !

Heero l'empoigna par le cou et le foutta à la porte avec un coup de pied dans le cul ! Duo se releva et vint se plaquer contre le torse mouillé de son amour.

-Marchiiiiiii. Il m'a fait peur le missant, fit-il avec un moue d'enfant traumatisé.

-Va prendre ta douche !

-J'ai peur tout seul éè

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces du japonais et il entraîna Duo dans la salle de bain avant de refermer à clé derrière eux. 27

0 Shi-sama : SAVEZ-VOUS PLANTER LES CHOUX, A LA MO-DE A LA MO-DEUH! SAVEZ-VOUS PLANTER LES CHOUX, A LA MO-DE DE CHEZ NOUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

G-Boys : Ca commence bien !

Quatre : Et pourquoi une note 0 ?

Law-sama : Parce qu'elle a mis cette note en tout dernier, et qu'elle avait la flemme de tout changer les numéros

Shi-sama : SAVEZ-VOUS PLANTER WINDOWS, A LA MO-DE A LA MO-DEUH! SAVEZ...

G-Boys : ...?

Law-sama : Parodie de Choum, vous pouvez les trouver sur 

1 Duo : Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit toujours vierge!

Heero : ##

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei : Pas de détails !!!

Shi-sama : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! DES DETAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS !!!!!!

Law-sama: Si t'en veux t'as qu'aller dans ma chambre --

G-Boys : --

2 Shi-sama : Romano, si je me souviens bien

Quatre : Hahahahaha!!!! Du sang! Du saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!!!!

Law-sama : Duo, débranches tout de suite le Zero Systeme......--

3 Law-sama : J'ai une photo si vous voulez

Shi-sama et Duo : Oh viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

4 Law-sama : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOO, SORT DE MA CHAMBRE !!!!!!!

Chambre : AaaAaAAA OoOooUuUIIIiIiI HhhhhheeEERrrRRRooOOooO

Law-sama : Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ma chambre qu'ils vont --

5

Law-sama : Et là, y'a J qui est pris d'un incontrôlable désir et se jette sur Heero.

Shi-sama : LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !!!!!!!!!!!

Law-sama : OOOO

Heero : OMAE O KOROSU!

Duo : I WILL TO KILL!!!!

Law-sama : Quoi ? C'était juste une suggestion chibis eyes

J : Oh viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!

Duo: prend une massue de 1 tonne Pas touche Vieux Robot !!!

J gémissement de robot en chaleur : oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Heeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heero : NAN ME TOUCHE PAS VIEUX DEBRIS!!!!!

BOOOOUUUMMMMM J à terre

Heero : Oh ! Duo mon sauveureuuuuhhh toujours en soubrette Comment te remercier tire Duo dans une chambre

Law-sama : HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

MA CHAAAAAAAMBREUUUHHHHH

Shi-sama : C'est pas juste TT Il fait une fixation dessus ou quoi ?!

Law-sama : Il est mouleux mon matelas Et pis il garde bien la chaleur

Shi-sama : lool Faut vraiment qu'on installe ses caméras

Law-sama : Voui, faut qu'on le fasse

6 Law-sama : Le trouillomètre à zéro ? Oo

Shi-sama : Vi! L'une des expressions favorites de mon instit' en CM2! En gros c'est qu'il a les boules!

7 Shi-sama : Pour ceux qui connaissent "Les 2 minutes du peuple", c'est dans l'un de ceux sur X-Files Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, beeeeeeeeeen...j'vous les recommande fortement

8 SamaS beuglant : LUNDI DES PATA-TEUH !

9 SamaS toujours beuglant : MARDI DES PATA-TEUH!

10 Shi-sama avec le graaaaaaaaaaand sourire pas du tout chaleureux et encore moins accueillant d'une hôtesse de l'air : Etant donné ma faible et pitoyable culture en informatique, je préfère ne pas m'avancer en mettant un prix

11 Shi-Sama toujours avec le même sourire stupide acompagné de la voix saoulante qui indique l'arrivée à l'aéroport : Toujours pour la même raison citée ci-dessus , je vous demanderais de ne pas me tenir responsable pour les plus qu'éventuelles erreurs que j'ai pu introduire dans ces données sur l'informatique.

12 SamaS retour à la voix beuglante : MERCREDI DES PATA-TEUH!

13 SamaS les vaches commencent à se ramener : JEUDI DES PATA-TEUH!

14 SamaS beuglent avec les vaches : VENDREDI DES PATA-TEUH!

15 SamaS beuglent avec les vaches et la Rélépink qui a aperçu ses idoles (les vaches, ne! pas les autrices ) : SAMEDI DES PATA-TEUH!

G-Boys : Ca commence à faire chier là!

16 SamaS, les vaches et Rélépink : DIMANCHE DES PATA-TEUH !!!

G-Boys : VOS GUEULES!

les vaches, effrayées, s'enfuient ventre-à-terre, Rélépink sur les talons, elle aussi ventre-à-terre : ATTENDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiii !!!!!!!

17 Shi-sama : Euh...il apparaît à la télé, oki?

18 Shi-sama : Menteur, en japonais!

Wufei : Encore du japonais ???

Law-sama : Mais c'est teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement plus beau!!!!

19 Shi-sama : Alors, pitite explication ! Vers mai-juin, j'avais écrit ce commandement sur une feuille de cours, que j'ai par la suite égarée puis oubliée 0 J'ai donc du le réécrire, mais comme un certain laps de temps s'était écoulé...

Law-sama examinant ses ongles d'un air désintéressé : Quelques 4-5 mois...

Shi-sama : 000 Bref j'avais alors totalement oublié mon idée d'origine...

Law-sama : Dis plutôt que t'avais totalement oublié avoir un jour écrit ce commandement

Shisama : Et la nouvelle version s'est avérée être totalement différente Mais j'ai quelques jours après retrouvé par hasard l'ancienne versionne que nous avons décidé de mettre dans la fic

Law-sama : Voici donc la Version Terrestre du 9ème Commandement qui est aussi la version récente....

Shi-sama : .... puis la Version Maritime qui est l'ancienne version

20 Law-sama prend une pose style qu'elle réfléchit, la main droite soutenant son coude gauche et sa main gauche frottant minutieusement son menton : Bizarre..... Bizarre.... Vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre !

Shi-sama prend la pose du Penseur de Rodin : Bitrange autant qu'ézzard !

Duo : Hey ça va on sait que c'est vous --

Law-sama : Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh nan !!!

Shi-sama : Retourne à ta mission toi !!!

21 Law-sama : AU CHOCOLAT !!!!

Shi-sama : AU CARAMEL !!!!

Heero et Trowa : AU CAFE !!!!!!!

Duo et Quatre : Oo

Heero et Trowa blush : Hum hum....

22 Trowa : Barton.

Shi-sama : Pardon ?

Trowa : QuatreRaberbaWinnerBarton.

Quatre : ##

23 Wufei : HEY ! Chuis pas un chien !!!

Law-sama : Qui c'est qui grogne comme ça ?

Shi-sama : C'est Fido il veut sa pâtée

SamaS : MDR !!!!

24 Leonardo Caprilo : JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDE !!!!!

Heero pointe un flingue contre sa tempe : Vire de là !

Shi-sama : J'ai bien fait d'engager Heero comme garde du corps de la fic

Heero ton professionnel : La cible a réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, je vais établir un périmètre de sécurité.

Law-sama : Mais il en fait pas trop là ? 0

25 SamaS : PLOUF PLOUF ! PIQUE-NIQUE-DOUILLE C'EST-TOI-L'AN-DOUILLE !

G-Boys : Gamines --0

Duo : MAIS COMME LE ROI ET LA REINE NE LE VEULENT PAS......

G-Boys : --00000

26 Law : JE VEUX ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! court se cacher derrière le japonais

Law : Mais je te ferais pas de mal Veux juste jouer

Heero regard noir : Pô touche Law !

Law : TT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Y SONT MISSANT ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Shi-sama : Roooooooooooooooooh Heero soit un peu prêteur ! En fait t'es jaloux, ne ? Mais t'inquiète pas chuis là pour toi moi

Heero : Tasuketeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!

27 Law-sama : SHIT ! ! ! ! Ils ont fermé à clé ! ! ! !

Shi-sama : T'as pas un double ?

Law-sama cherche : Nope TT

Shi-sama : T'as pas pensé au caméra, ne ?

Law-sama : Nan 000

Shi-sama : Incapable !

Law-sama : TT

Shi-sama soupire : Bon bah on n'a plus qu'à jouer aux p'tits rats d'égouts !

Law-sama : Nani ?!

Shi-sama : J'ai pas vu une bouche d'aération dans la salle de bain ?

Law-sama sourire pervers : J'vais chercher de quoi s'équiper

SamaS : Nyark nyark nyark !!!!!

G-Boys : Hé! Elle est où la songfic?

SamaS : Ben, dans les p'tites notes!

G-Boys : ???

SamaS : LUNDI DES PATA-TEUH! MARDI...

G-Boys : --

Shi-sama : Pis y a aussi DRAGON BALL Z...

G-Boys : LA FERME !

Shi-sama : Alors, si vous désirez formuler des plaintes, remarques, critiques ou juste un gentil p'tit mot, il faudra vous adresser à l'entreprise Coca lemon light ou à M&M's !

Law-sama : Si vous ignorez comment les contacter, c'est très simple, il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le pitit bouton bleu en bas à gauche qui se chargera de conduire vos reviews à bon port

SamaS : Merci d'avance!


End file.
